


欠下债总是要还的（7）

by fluid



Category: Slamacow Minecraft Animations (Web Series)
Genre: H3, M/M, Minecraft
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid/pseuds/fluid





	欠下债总是要还的（7）

Entity将自己深深埋入藏青色的软床，双腿紧紧环住Herobrine不带几分赘肉的腰身，痛觉和不适仿佛都被酥麻的快感所吞噬，身上的所有细胞都在尖锐地叫嚣着，渴求着更多，身体随着每一次深入和贯穿的动作妩媚的扭动着，生理性的泪水模糊了眼前人的容貌，Entity觉得这一切仿佛不过又是一场自编自导的幻想，是被Herobrine的雷电刺穿身体时，残念中最后一丝不甘所编织出的一个不切实际的梦。 恐惧突然如洪潮般卷席而来，Entity努力睁大双眼，往日敏锐的辨别力被轻松冲垮，Herobrine的影子在被泪水覆盖的双眸中扩散开来，变成一个模糊不清的光点，他看着那光点一点点缩小，惶恐地想要挣脱绳索的束缚去抓住眼前的人。指尖泛起的寒意刺入骨骼的缝隙，Entity打了个泠颤，手腕因为挣扎而充血，细小的血珠从苍白的皮肤渗出，连同眼泪一起蹭在了面料昂贵柔软的薄毯上，牙齿死死咬住下唇，直至血丝在牙齿上留下一道浅浅的红色。Entity将细碎的抽泣声揉碎在呻吟中，一遍遍在心底重复着Herobrine的名字。Entity觉得自己早已把这个名字刺在了心里的每一个空隙和角落，如今那里的印刻的每一道痕迹都在肿胀溃烂，而自己这具躯壳中，还剩什么地方去存放他呢。

 

Herobrine低低地喘息着，挺身深深埋入Entity的身体中，狠狠蹭过Entity的敏感点，将喷涌出的白浊一滴不剩灌入怀中人的体内，侧头吻上Entity的唇瓣，在品尝到淡淡的血腥味后微微皱眉，Entity顺从的松开牙齿让他侵入，一声抽泣在Herobrine触碰到Entity的唇时滑过，他敏锐地捕捉到了声音，稍稍抬头。Entity脸颊上未干的泪痕仿佛一把利剑狠狠地刺进Herobrine的胸口，心蓦地疼了一下，他抬手抹去怀中人的眼泪，解开束缚的绳索，温柔的亲吻着Entity手腕上充血的皮肤，歉意在唇齿间徘徊，最后化作一个绵长的吻落下。 Herobrine充满歉意的看着Entity，指尖滑过Entity柔顺的银发，“抱歉……我应该考虑你的感受的”他在Entity的眉心落下一吻，缓缓退出Entity的身体，看着自己依旧坚挺的分身，眯起眼轻叹一声，他觉得自己才是那个真正的罪魁祸首，而他却将自己犯下的债撇给Entity，独留他在漆黑的夜幕中被患得患失的恐惧与孤独无止境的追逐。Herobrine肩头蓦地一颤，嘴唇稍稍抿起，失神地盯着垂落下的灰蓝色床幔，壁炉木柴燃烧的噼啪声充斥在耳边，他感觉到冰冷的指尖抵在自己肩头，接着被扑倒进皱成一团的薄被中。

 

鼻梁砸在柔软的丝绸上，轻微的窒息感让Herobrine本能地快速翻身，指尖凝聚起银色的雷电，双手曲成鹰爪状。“Her…Herobrine”Entity的声音中夹杂着断断续续的抽噎声，Herobrine默默收回攻击的动作，看着跨坐在自己身上的Entity默默倒吸了一口气，白色的浊液从无法闭合的后穴缓缓流出，顺着自己坚挺的分身，在腿根滑过一道白痕。Entity的耳尖红得发烫，眼神四处乱看，Herobrine滚烫的视线刺在Entity的皮肤上，那里还有他留下的一串青紫的吻痕，Entity微微嘟起嘴，用一只手捂住Herobrine的眼睛，看着Herobrine微微翘起的嘴角，咬咬牙缓缓坐了下去。没入不到一半，Entity支撑的一只手已经微微打颤，大口端着气，哼哼着将身体贴在Herobrine赤裸的上身，将头埋进他脖颈间，略长的银发扫过Herobrine的鼻尖，呼出的热气让皮肤微微泛起红色，Entity抬头吻上Herobrine的唇瓣，不轻不重地啃咬着，敏锐地捕捉到身下人的呼吸渐渐粗重，Entity愉悦地勾起嘴角。

 

Herobrine将手指没入Entity凌乱的发丝间胡乱揉了揉，忍耐的神经在看到Entity眼中的狡黠和挑衅后骤然断裂，他抓住Entity精瘦的腰身，手指在皮肤上留下清晰的指印，Herobrine学着Entity的样子勾起嘴角，然后压了下去。Entity瞳孔微微扩大，接着尖叫着仰起头，巨大的快感让他的脑海一片空白，身体跟随着Herobrine的动作上下律动，他死死捻住被单一角，指尖微微泛白，壁炉的火光映射在暗红色的瞳孔，逐渐模糊扩大又突然消失，黑暗重新占据视线，Entity缓缓阖上眼不再挣扎，他感觉到Herobrine的掌心蹭过乳尖抵在额头，俯身将自己死死扣进他的怀中，唇瓣划过耳廓“I LOVE YOU,Entity”  
他这么说到，Entity低低笑起来“I...loved you”他在心里把这句话酝酿许久后长长地叹了一口气，睁开眼偏过头吻住Herobrine微微颤动的唇瓣。


End file.
